Switches and Time Travel
by RedHal
Summary: Due to a fairy prank, Lily and James wake up to find themselves in each others bodies. The cure: get along for one week. Things get even wierder when a mysterious door apears and a group of people appear. And what's this about powers of the heirs?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was going through some of my favorite fanfictions (some hadn't made the favorites list on profile but on the browser) and I got this really funny idea by combining two popular plots.

**Chapter 1:**

Albus Dumbledore sighed. On his way to his office from walking around the school one Saturday to visit the teachers, he heard James and Lily arguing AGAIN! He knew those two were meant for each other. Charles Potter had seen it when he got a glimpse of Lily. William Evans saw it when he saw James. Elizabeth Potter and Rose Evans saw right through the denial before the kids did.

"Are you alright Albus?" McGonagall asked when she came to talk to him.

"Minerva? What do you think of James Potter and Lily Evans?"

"Me? Do you want my professional opinion or personal?"

"Personal."

"They are both very intelligent students who are growing up too quickly and will make fine adults in a couple of years. Why?"

"Do you see them together in the future?"

She had to pause to think about it.

"I suppose if they put their differences aside." She admitted. "But both are extremely stubborn."

"Thank you, Minerva." Dumbledore said.

Fawkes flew out the window.

0000

Half an hour later in the Forest,

A male fairy with a leaf garment stood on a tree branch

"Puck!"

"Yes your highness."

Another male fairy, this one dressed in a daisy petal came flying.

"I just spoke with Fawkes and the Centaurs." Oberon, King of the Fairies, said. "There are these two students. Both, extremely powerful. According to Frienze, their child could very well save the world."

"From Riddle?" Puck asked.

"Yes. There is one problem. They hate each other."

Puck winced.

"So the only way to get a get is…"

"For them to fall in love." Oberon finished.

"Not what I was going for."

"James Potter would NEVER go for that." Oberon stated. "this is where you come in."

"Do you want me to do what my great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather did for those Athenians?"

(A/N: See William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer's Night's Dream")

"No." Oberon said. "That only causes a mess."

He then picked a flower and muttered a spell.

"Take the nectar of this flower. Place a drop in the mouth of James Potter. Then place a drop in Lily Evans' mouth."

"What will it do?"

"You'll see."

0000

Puck flew up to the dorm. He knew James Potter. He met the boy before. He also knew who Lily was. He hadn't met the girl, but James pointed her out one day. He did as he was instructed and flew away.

James and Lily both stirred after Puck flew away from Lily, but both fell back to sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

James slowly opened his eyes. There was something…odd. Something didn't feel right. He could see without his glasses.

He sat up in bed and pulled the curtains. Luckily, nobody else was awake. There was something wrong with the dorm room. He got up and realized that there was red hair on his shoulder.

Red hair?

He grabbed a lock of the hair and gently tugged on it. He felt the tug on the top of his head. He looked down at his body and found himself wearing a yellow, silk, night dress. His chest stood out more.

James Potter was actually scared to look in a mirror, but summoned up enough bravery and looked.

He saw the face and body of Lily Evans.

0000

Down the steps in the boys' dorm,

Lily woke up and found her vision blurred. She quickly got out of bed and squinted to try to figure out what was going on. She managed to make out a pair of glasses on her nightstand. Not really considering, she picked them up and placed them over her eyes. They were the correct prescription.

"Since when did I need glasses?" she asked herself.

Luckily, nobody in the room was awake besides her. If they were, they would have seen Lily looking a bit shocked as James Potter's voice came from her throat.

"What on earth?" she swore as she looked down at herself. This time, her hair didn't fall in her face. Her hand immediately went to her head and she felt messy, short hair. She had noticed that she was only wearing a boy's undershirt and a pair of Quidditch boxers.

She quickly turned to the mirror and saw James Potter starring back at her.

Both students were thinking the same thing while hyperventilating: 'I HAVE to see Professor Dumbledore.'

0000

After putting on a bathrobe, Lily ran out of the girls dorm and was shocked to see herself come running down the stairs in a bathrobe.

"What are you doing with my body?" James asked in Lily's voice.

"I was going to ask the same thing!" Lily said with James' voice.

"We have GOT to see Dumbledore." James said.

"Why else do you think I would come running out in a bathrobe?" Lily asked.

"Actually," James laughed despite the situation. "In an extreme emergency, I'd just come running out as dressed. Except if I was coming from the shower. THEN I'd have a bathrobe on."

"Well, THANKS for saving my dignity." She said half sarcastically looking at the bathrobe he had on her body.

0000

"PROFESSOR!" both teens came running into Dumbledore's office.

"What's the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not me." James said. "I'm him…her."

"And I'm not me." Lily said. "I'm her…him."

"Would you try to reword that?" the Headmaster requested.

"When I woke up, I was Potter…and still am." Lily said.

"As you were when you went to bed." Dumbledore told the boy.

"No." Lily corrected. "I went to bed as me. Lily!"

Now Dumbledore was concerned. He turned to who seemed to be Lily.

"A private word." Dumbledore requested.

James went over to behind the Headmaster's desk and had a whispering conversation. Lily took the opportunity to look around. She had never been in Dumbledore's office.

Portraits of sleeping previous Headmasters and Headmistresses hung on the wall. A phoenix was perched on a stand just above a basin. She smiled gently at the bird.

"Very well." Dumbledore said drawing Lily's attention back to the fact she was in the body of the person she hated. "Apparently you two switched places."

"You THINK!?" James exclaimed.

"POTTER!" Lily scolded.

"But…I'm a girl. A GIRL!"

"Is there a problem with that?" Lily asked dangerously.

"I can't be a girl. I don't know the first thing about being a girl! I have spent all my life trying to figure them out. I'm nowhere near started!" James ranted.

"Well, this seems like a perfect opportunity for the both of you to understand the opposite gender." Dumbledore pointed out.

"How long will we be like this?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure." Dumbledore said. "but I have a decent idea who's behind this. I'll get word to you later. Are you going to inform anyone?" 

"Yes/No." James and Lily said.

They both looked at each other.

"I will not be the subject of ridicule for the rest of my school years if not longer." Lily told James.

"The guys HAVE to know." James argued. "They'll blab about anything to my face."

"I am DEFINITELY not having BLACK find out."

"They'll find out on their own." James said. "We may act dumb, but that doesn't mean we're stupid."

"I'm willing to disagree." Lily argued.

"Professor." James said to Dumbledore. "You have my permission to so her my OWLs."

The Headmaster handed her a piece of parchment. Lily took it.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

JAMES ANDREW POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:

ASTRONOMY……………………………………….O

CARE FOR MAGICAL CREATURES…………..O

CHARMS……………………………………………E

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS……...O

DIVINATIONS…………………………………….P

HERBOLOGY…………………………………….E

HISTORY OF MAGIC………………………….O

MUGGLE STUDIES…………………………….P

POTIONS………………………………………...O

TRANSFIGURATION………………………….O

"How did you get a P in Muggle Studies?" Lily asked though clearly impressed with the five O's.

"Unlike you," James told her. "I grew up around magic. I could never grasp some of the concepts. And both Divinations and Muggle studies I would have passed if it wasn't but for ONE point."

"But…you never seem to pay much attention." Lily said.

"Because I already KNEW most of the information." James said rolling his now green eyes. "If you were raised the way I was raised, you'd understand."

He started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lily demanded.

"To get some decent clothes on!" he responded slamming the door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

"Whoa!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw James enter the common room. "Evans! Considered getting dressed before James sees you?"

"I'm not in the mood." James said. He started to go into the boy's dorm, but thought that maybe Lily would rather her body be dressed in her own clothes.

After picking out a shirt and jean he started to get undressed, then stopped. There was no bloody way in hell he was going to get her body undressed to wear his mind could see her.

"EVANS!" he heard his voice call. "GET DOWN HERE!"

He grabbed the clothes and walked out to the hallway. He noticed his body standing by the sixth year boys' dorm looking impatient.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you not dressed?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to see you topless." He told her.

She looked impressed. She had thought that it would be the first thing he did.

"Well, I don't want to see you without clothes either." She admitted blushing.

"You can just put the jeans over the boxers." James told her with a shrug. "I changed them last night."

She nodded.

"Would you like me to help you?" she asked.

"That would be nice." James said looking a bit embarrassed as she took the clothes. "I can do the hair and pants no problem, but…"

"Potter." She said going through them. "You forgot the bra."

"The what?" he asked.

"Okay." She said wishing she could ascend the stairs. "Go to my trunk. It's the one with the L.E. on it. Open it up, and look to the right in it. You will see white…articles of clothing you won't recognize. Bring one down."

James did as she asked. When he pulled the bra out, he just looked at it wondering where the bloody hell did this thing go.

"Is this it?" James asked showing Lily while leaning out into the hall.

"Don't go parading that thing around!" she scolded.

0000

James had his eyes closed as the nightgown came off.

"Now, hold out your arms in front of you." His voice said.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he felt something go across his arms.

"What my mother did the first time I had to wear these." Lily explained as he felt his chest tightened as it was constrained. "She said to be grateful that we no longer have to wear corsets. Even though seeing you in a corset would be soooo funny. There. Now, arms up."

He did as she asked and he felt the shirt come down. His eyes opened after the shirt came down and he finished pulling the shirt down.

"Thanks. What was that first thing?"

"THAT, was the bra." She said with a smirk.

This caused James to laugh.

"I'm ser…not joking." She said.

She learned early on not to say "serious" in front of any marauder.

"Not that." James laughed. "You actually looked like me after pulling a prank just now. You know, if it wasn't for your goody-goody nature, you could be JUST as dangerous as us."

"I suppose that's a compliment." Lily said as James put on her socks and shoes. She was already dressed.

"You better believe it." James said then grabbing her hairbrush which he brought down with him and started brushing.

"It's so nice to have hair that lies flat finally." James said. "I can't get my normal hair to do that."

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius said coming in running. "We're about to…why is Evans' brushing her hair on your bed?"

"Because I feel like it." James answered.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The Marauders were so confused. James was acting like Lily and Lily was acting like James.

"Lily. James." Dumbledore said in the hallways. "May I have a word with you two in my office?"

They both nodded and followed him.

0000

In the office,

"PUCK!" James exclaimed when he saw the fairy. "YOU did this?"

"Under Oberon's orders." Puck said.

"You understand fairy?" Lily asked as she understood him.

"What's his excuse?" James asked a little agitated he could no longer understand the fairy anymore.

"It was Oberon's orders." Lily translated.

"If he wasn't the king of the fairies, I'd kill him." James threatened.

"How do you understand the fairy language?" she tried again.

"Potter secret." James explained. "My ancestor was extremely powerful. His friends were as well. All of them could speak fairy."

"According to Puck and Oberon," Dumbledore said. "The spell won't wear off until you two can get along for a week straight."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh Merlin." James sighed. "This isn't good."

The full moon was in three days.

0000

"WHAT?!" Lily asked as the two walked to the lake for their free period.

"I need you to act sick in three days. I don't care what the disease is. As long as it's contagious and convincing. Also something you can get over quickly. A simple cold will do."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then the guys will know." James said. They had agreed to not tell anyone besides Dumbledore. "Please. For both of our safety."

"Safety?" Lily asked.

"It's another secret." James said. "Marauder this time. It could jeopardize a friend if found out."

"How so?" Lily asked. "and which friend?"

"Possible expulsion." He said. "Remus."

"This has something to do with his condition?"

"You KNOW about that?"

"Had it figured out for years." Lily said looking proud.

"Oh Merlin." James swore. "You have my act down perfectly."

"Well, I AM you." She said. "I just figured that the sooner we can get to know each other, the sooner we can get along."

Then something hit her.

"Your ACT?"

"Yeah. Do you REALLY think I act like this all the time?"

"Well, yeah." She admitted.

"You have a LOT to learn." He told her.

0000

Three days later,

"ACHOO!" Lily sneezed.

"You okay Prongs?" Peter asked.

"Do." Lily said trying to look sick. "I dink I hab a cold."

"Whoa. You don't look good." Sirius said looking at James' body. "Maybe you should skip out tonight."

"What will you do?" Lily asked sounding stopped up.

"The usual." Sirius said with a shrug. "Maybe not as much without Prongs there."

"Get lots of rest." Peter advised. "And fluids."

"I'd suggest Poppy," Sirius added as they left. "But Moony's already over there."

Not three seconds after they left, James walked in.

"How was that?" Lily asked.

"Convincing." James said. "Especially if you could fool Padfoot."

"What ARE they doing?" she asked.

James debated with himself.

"Will you SWEAR on Gryffindor's grave that you won't say a word about this to ANYBODY?" he asked.

"I swear." She promised.

"We're animagi." He admitted just in case Padfoot or Wormtail transformed in front of her while she was in his body. "That way we can keep Remus company during the full moons. It also helps him keeps his mind. He's less likely to attack a human if we're around."

Lily just starred at herself in shock. It was her voice, her mouth, but James' confession. A secret like that…forget Remus' expulsion. It may land them in prison.

"You won't tell. Will you?" James asked.

"I swore on Gryffindor's grave, did I not?" she asked.

James smiled Lily's smile.

"But how?" she asked. "Even McGonagall said it was difficult."

"Practice. Using the right material. And having a good motive." He told her. "It wasn't a walk in the park. Even though part of the time consumption was trying to FIND the material. You should have seen Moony's face when we showed him. Total shock. Then he whacked us over the head and called us 'idiots'."

Then, Lily asked a question that shocked both her and James.

"Could you teach me?"

Both sat in silent shock at the request.

"I…suppose." James answered. "But we may have to wait until after we switch back. I could probably just relearn with your body, but you should know how to do the transformations. Just to be safe."

"Could I transform in your body? If I'm you, then I'm also…what was it Black called me?"

"Prongs." James said.

"What on earth…?"

"I'm a stag." James admitted. "You may be able to, but I wouldn't recommend it. Longbottom and Kingsley have no clue. And I'm not sure how Padfoot and Wormtail would react to me seeing you."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Two weeks had past. James and Lily WOULDV'E been back to normal if it wasn't for the fact that they had at least one argument everyday. Not to mention that small detail where they discovered that avoiding each other translated into not getting along.

The Marauders and Lily were walking along the hallways. Sirius, and Remus were trying hard to figure out why Lily was hanging around them. Peter was in the hospital wing after a potion gone bad.

Suddenly there was a flash of light on a wall and a door appeared. The four pulled out their wands and saw six students fall to the ground from the door. There were three boys and three girl. One girl had bushy brown hair. The second girl had blond hair and a dreamy expression on her face. The third girl was a redhead with freckles. One boy was a tall boy who looked like the redheaded girl. The second boy looked like Frank Longbottom. The other boy…looked oddly like James. Except for the eyes and a scar on the forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

(A/N: Guess who)

"Okay." The black haired boy said. "I guess we took a wrong turn."

"You think?" the redheaded girl said sarcastically. "We're back at Hogwarts. Please tell me you have an excuse for the toad."

The boy then went back to where the door was and walked right into the wall. The door was gone.

"No." The boy said horrified. "Oh no. This isn't happening. We were so close!"

He then started banging on the wall trying to will it open.

"Harry!" the other two boys said dragging him from the wall.

"I have to save him!" The boy, Harry, said trying to get to where the door was.

"Will you CALM DOWN!?" the brown haired girl asked.

"I have to help!"

"The Order will help him." The redheaded boy said. "He's a grown man. He's survived much worse."

"I can't loose him too." Harry said looking down at the ground ready to start crying, but holding it in.

The redheaded girl then walked to him and embraced him.

"Ron's right." The girl said.

"He is?" the brown haired girl asked.

"I am?" Ron asked.

"Harry." The girl said looking into his green eyes. "Everything will be alright. They always end up that way."

"After someone nearly gets or even KILLED!" Harry argued. "Look at Cedric. Look at what almost happened to you. LOOK AT SIRIUS!"

He pointed at where the door had been.

"Uh." Sirius said. "I'm over here."

The six fifth and fourth years turned and paled at the sight of Sirius.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. "Did you take a de-aging potion?"

"No." Sirius said. "Who are you?"

"Sirius." Harry said. "It me. Harry. Don't you remember?"

"No." Sirius said confused.

"Padfoot. Please." Harry begged. "You HAVE to remember."

"Um Harry." The blond girl said.

"What Luna?" Harry asked.

She pointed at the others. Harry looked and grew dangerously white.

"Professor? Mum? Dad?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Then, Harry fainted.

0000

"Is he going to be okay?" Remus asked after a few minutes as they tended the unconscious teen.

"I think so." Neville said. "With Harry, who knows?"

Harry suddenly groaned.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Don't wake me up." Harry groaned. "Sirius is okay and my parents are alive."

"Actually Harry," Hermione said. "I think we time-traveled."

Harry's eyes snapped open as he bolted to a sitting position.

"WHAT?!"

Suddenly, the wall flashed again. This time, four adults came falling out. Three men and one woman. One of the men had a weird eye. The woman had purple hair. The other two…

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled and jumped one of the men.

"Harry!" older Sirius exclaimed as he hugged the boy. "Thank Merlin you're okay. When Kreacher told me he lied to you…"

Harry pulled out and glared at his godfather even though the anger was directed in another location.

"Kreacher lied?!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron glared at Hermione.

"Well maybe if he was treated nicer…" Hermione defended.

"He still would have lied." The last adult said.

"Professor?" Harry asked when he saw Remus Lupin.

"I'm not your professor anymore." Remus groaned

"Whoa. Déjà vu." older Sirius said suddenly.

"That could be why." Mad-Eye said pointing at the Marauders and Lily looking at them with his fake eye and the timetravelers with his good eye .

Everyone turned.

"Uh. Hi." Younger Remus said.

"Did I really look that sickly?" Older Remus whispered to older Sirius.

"You still do, Mate." Older Sirius answered.

"What year is this?" Tonks asked the students.

"1976." The Marauders and Lily answered.

"And the month?" Moody asked looking out a window.

"October." Younger Remus answered

Suddenly, older Sirius and older Remus covered their mouths and started snickering.

"What so funny?" younger Sirius asked.

"You'll…find….out….later." Older Sirius answered. "Oh Moony. Remember the conversation after?"

Older Remus nodded with a snicker.

"You're me?" younger Remus asked.

"Nice going." Moody said sarcastically.

"We need to speak to Dumbledore." Tonks said.

"Come on you two." Moody told the snickering Marauders.

Older Sirius and Remus took deep breaths to calm down and started walking towards the office that they knew so well. They took one more glance at Lily and James and started laughing their heads off

The time travelers left to go see Dumbledore.

"Okay. That was weird." James said.

"I can't believe I go mad." Remus said. "But then again, I DO hang around you lot. Maybe I should stop."

"But Moony." Sirius said placing an arm around the werewolf. "Think of all then fun you'd miss out on. Obviously we still have it. You saw the smiles on our faces."

"Lily." James whispered. "Maybe they find out. That's why they were laughing."

"It's possible." Lily said.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Until the time travelers could find a way to get back, they were to stay at Hogwarts. The adults were to try to locate how to get back, and the kids were to learn along side the Marauders and Neville's parents.

"Did older us ever tell you what was so bloody hilarious?" Sirius asked Harry.

"No." Harry answered. "Just, it was really funny."

"It's not THAT funny." James said.

"You know what it is?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Anyways Harry?" James said changing the subject. "You called Ev…Potter and I your parents?"

"Long story." Harry answered.

"So, Po…Evans and I get along in the future?" Lily pointed out.

Suddenly, Hermione's hand went to her mouth as she figured out what was so funny.

"What?" Harry asked his friend.

She leaned in and whispered to him. He gave her a disturbed look.

"Are you SURE?" he asked her.

She then whispered her explanation and HE started laughing.

"Wow. I haven't heard you laugh like that since Fred and George flew the coop." Ron told Harry.

He then whispered what Hermione told him to his best friend. Ron started laughing so hard, he fell off his seat.

"What?" Sirius asked wanting to be included in the joke.

"Well, apparently, you're going to find out." Harry said keeping his parents' secret sacred.

"Do you know when?" James asked.

"Well, the secret MUST have to do with them secretly going out." Sirius observed.

"We are NOT going out!" they both yelled.

"I don't even know how I was possessed to date this…" Lily started then stopped and groaned as she realized that just by starting to insult him counted as not getting along.

It had been six days, but now it was back to zero.

"So close." She swore and stormed away. James motioned towards his son.

0000

In the RofR,

"Do you know where we are?" James asked.

"Room of Requirement." Harry answered. "How did this happen?"

"Fairy prank." James said. "They aren't as dumb as they look. We're stuck like this until we can get along for a week. We were SO close. Six days. It's also a new record."

"It's odd." Harry said. "I feel like I should call you Mum, but I know your really Dad."

"Well, try just Lily in front of everyone." James said.

Harry merely nodded.

"I'm not a bad father am I?" James asked.

Harry didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to tell his dad he'll die soon. But he also didn't want to lie to his …parent. All he had to go on was stories and Snape's memory.

Then he remembered how his father died. He died to protect his family.

"You're a good dad." Harry said. "You're…willing to put your family before everything else. No matter the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" James asked.

"I can't say too much." Harry said. "As nice as changing the future would be, it's probably better the way it is."

"It's that bad?"

"Let's just say Voldemort's still a pain in the arse and the minister is a git."

"Oh. Snape made minister?"

The two laughed. Even though Harry wasn't too thrill with his father's actions towards Snape, the Potion Master's sneer still haunted his thoughts.

"No. Potions master."

"Worse" James sighed. "Oh well. Can't have everything in life. So, tell me about yourself."

"You'll…" Harry started then thought otherwise. "I've been on the Quidditch team since First year. I'm a seeker. My broom is the newest model in my time. I've been able to produce a patronus since I was thirteen. It's a stag…."

"I knew it." James said.

"Well, you are…"

"No. I mean how powerful you are." James corrected realizing he was misinterpreted. "Have I told you your family heritage yet?"

Harry frowned.

"No." He answered honestly. His father couldn't tell him.

"You're the Heir of Gryffindor." James told his son

0000

A few minutes later,

"Luna?" Harry asked walking up to the blond. "You're into ridiculous stuff. No offense."

"None taken." Luna said softly.

"What would happen if…hypothetically speaking, a person who was a Heir of Hogwarts was hit by the killing curse?"

"The person would die." Hermione answered for Luna.

"Actually," Luna corrected. "According to legend, the person would go to another time as a magical creature. Providing the person was protecting blood while in the same facility."

"And any family?" Harry asked as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Depends." Luna said after some thought.

"On what?" Harry asked getting excited. "And how do we know what time?"

"It's just legend, Harry." Luna said. "But as for family, it depends on whether or not if the spouse was an animagus. Then the person would live as the animal."

"Would they….hypothetically speaking again, would they remember?"

"I don't know." Luna said. "It's never been tested."

Harry ran back to his father.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked as he walked towards the two girls.

0000

"Da…Ja…Mu…LILY!" Harry yelled.

James turned with an amused look at the attempts as he walked to Transfiguration.

"What's wrong?"

"If…hypothetically speaking, you were to be attacked by Voldemort…would you die?"

"It depends on when I'm attacked." James answered in a whisper. "If it's after I'm of age, then no."

"What would happen?" Harry asked.

"I would…go to a different time as a magical creature." He explained a bit embarrassed.

"Which time? What animal? Where would you appear? When would you show? Would you remember?"

"What's with the twenty quest…" James asked before realization dawned on him. "I'm dead?"

"Well, you obviously live long enough to have me." Harry said. "So, since you were of age, then technically speaking….not really."

"Lily….wait. She asked me to…oh. If ONLY I knew what animal she's going to be."

"What?"

"Your mother asked me to teach her to be an animagus when we switch back." James admitted. "Apparently we do."

"Do you know what time period…THE DOOR!"

"What?"

"The door we went through to get here." Harry explained. "It must have had a reason to bring us here rather than have Sirius and Professor Lupin laugh at you and Mum."

"We'll make plans tomorrow morning."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Okay." Harry said. "Got the plan. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be." James said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Suddenly, Lily entered the common room fuming. She was followed by younger Remus and Sirius

"Uh oh." James said. "What happened?"

"Snape." Remus said

"He's…he's…ugh!" Lily swore.

"Told you." James sang quietly to Lily.

She glared daggers at him.

"You wouldn't hit a lady now, would you?" James asked innocently.

"Guys. PLEASE try to get along." Harry said. "At least for my sake."

He then leaned to his mother.

"Do you know how hard it is to call him "Lily" even though my instinct is saying "Mum" but my brain is saying "Dad"?"

"I'm sorry." Lily told her future son as she urged herself not to stroke his cheek.

"Guys!" Older Sirius yelled running into the common room. "Great news! Found a way to get us home."

He noticed Lily and James and started snickering.

"Not NOW!" Harry exclaimed

"Well, it WILL take some time." Older Remus said entering.

"Twenty-four hours?" Harry suggested.

"Two days"

"Still enough time." James whispered.

0000

After midnight,

"Are you sure you want to come?" Harry asked his father as he prepared to going into the forest to ask Oberon for help to find his parents (the ones from his present).

"I want a word with Oberon." James said. "Since you have my blood, you will be able to translate."

Harry nodded as they were about to throw on the invisibility cloak.

"I'm coming too." Lily said joining them. "I would also like a word with the king of the fairies."

0000

In the forest,

"The fairies?" Lily asked.

"I have a bone to pick with Oberon." James said dangerously to a centaur standing guard.

"She's with us." Harry said.

"Sounds like someone's having P.M.S." Lily joked as they were let in.

"It's not funny." James said.

"We better get to normal soon." Lily said. "I don't know what you'll do during the cycle itself."

Harry decided to avoid the subject and ask the questions later. He figured it was a girl thing.

"Here we are." James said stopping.

Little lights were flying around.

"Lily. You and I will find Oberon. Harry…you ask around."

Harry nodded.

The trio separated.

"Oberon!" James yelled.

He found the fairy talking to another vaguely familiar fairy. Both fairies turned. The unknown fairy started laughing at them.

"Very funny." James said not getting a good look at it. "Oberon. Is there ANOTHER way to return normal? We keep having these spats."

"Have you kissed yet?" the unknown fairy asked amused.

"James." Lily said. "Is it just me, or does that fairy look like you…or me as the case may be?"

James got a better look at the fairy.

"HARRY!" James called.

The boy in question turned and walked to his younger parents. He looked closer at the fairy who now looked shocked. Harry smiled a true smile with tears in his eyes.

"Harry?" the fairy asked.

"He vaguely remembers the entire past, but he remembers certain events." Oberon explained. "But like he asked, have you kissed?"

"No." Lily answered.

"He asked if you kissed." Harry translated for his father.

"No." James said.

"Either you two getting along for a full week, or true love with reverse the effect." Oberon said.

"True love?" Lily asked looking at James.

"Is there a certain time they have to do it by?" Harry asked.

James was getting nervous.

"No." Oberon said.

"Whew." Lily said.

"What?" James asked.

"You two can either not squabble for a week, or you two kiss." Harry said.

"But we have to mean it." Lily added.

0000

On the way to the castle, they found a fox in the forest looking depressed as if she lost her mate. Harry smiled getting a better look at the vixen and gently picked her up with the fairy in his pocket. He was going to bring them back into his own time with them without telling the adults nor his friends.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

In the girls' dorm.

After changing into a nightgown, James turned to the mirror. Did he truly **love** Lily? He knew he was infatuated, and that he respected her now. And he will eventually have a kid with her.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell." James said. "I don't know if I'm in love with Lily just yet. I know I should look in my heart, but I have Lily's heart."

"So?" Hermione suggested. "Look into hers. See what happens when you think of you?"

James tried.

"I don't know if it's infatuation or love." James sighed falling onto Lily's bed.

"Well," Hermione said. "Think of it this way: if Voldemort was pointing a wand at Lily, and the killing curse was heading towards her, would you just stand and scream out her name, or would you take the curse for her?"

"I'd take it for her." James said quickly with horror in his voice at the scenario.

"You love her." Hermione said.

"How do you know this?" James asked.

"That's what my parents told me." Hermione said.

0000

In the boys' dorm,

Lily was trying to decided for herself whether or not she loved James just yet. She knew that she would eventually. Oh. If only that fox could talk.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked after he checked on the sleeping fox under his bed with the fairy against her.

"I don't know." Lily said. "I want to look in my heart, but I can only see James'."

"Well," Harry said trying to think.

He spent five minutes thinking.

"You have no clue." Lily said with a smile.

"No. I've never been in love." Harry said.

"I suppose it's similar to the love we share with family." Lily said.

"Hold on." Harry said after exploring his own heart. "I…I think I AM in love. I just never realized it."

Lily's attention was on her son.

"I don't want her hurt in any way. Mentally, emotionally, and especially physically." Harry said trying to describe it. "I would die rather to see her hurt. I want to be able to spend my life with her. You know what? Screw the thing that's been baring me from realizing it. I'm in love with her. In fact, HEY RON!"

"Don't make me tap dance!" Ron said getting up.

"Ron. I'm come to an epiphany." Harry declared. "I'm in love."

Ron looked confused.

"With who?" Ron asked. "Please don't say your mother."

"No." Harry said. "She's Dad's."

"Oh." Ron said with a sigh, then was wide awake. "Don't you DARE say Hermione."

"Relax." Harry said with a laugh. "Hermione's more like a sister to me. Actually. The person I'm in love with is more of a sister to you than Hermione is to me."

Ron looked confused.

"Ginny." Harry told him.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"I'm in love with her." Harry explained. "Don't kill me."

Ron seemed deep in thought.

"Promise me you won't hurt her." Ron said.

"I promise."

"Congratulations mate." Ron said. "Welcome to the family. I should warn you. Once Fred and George hear about this, keep an eye out for their Weasley Walking Toes of _**DOOM**_!"

(A/N: I'd like to thank my brother for that idea about the item. He wanted me to emphasize the doom.)

"Excuse me?" Harry and Lily asked.

"New product." Ron said with a shrug. "They're toes that slide across the floor after spraying invisible paint on the victim's toe. Then it makes a noise and the victim wakes up and sees a toe crawling across the floor and one of their own missing."

"So, why the doom?" Harry asked.

"Just to scare people." Ron said.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Potter." James said to Lily one day at breakfast. "Can I see you in private?"

"Sure." Lily said.

The two got up and left the table.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

Everyone shrugged.

A few minutes later, James and Lily came back looking confused.

"It didn't work." Lily whispered to Harry still in James' body.

"You have to admit it in public to everyone." Older James (in fairy form in case you haven't figured it out yet) said.

"We have to admit it to everyone." Lily translated to James.

"The feast." James said.

"What about the feast?" Sirius asked.

"We're staying for it." Harry said. "This ought to be good."

0000

At the feast,

Lily and James both looked nervous. They knew what was going to happen thanks to James' older self. Harry wasn't going to tell anybody else about the fact his Dad was in his robe pocket and his mother was on his bed resting. At least until they could get them back to normal.

"Now?" Lily asked.

James nodded and got onto the bench.

"Everyone!" he yelled with Lily's voice. "I have an announcement to make!"

The room got silent as Harry tried to keep from laughing.

"I, Lily Evans, have come to a realization over the past few weeks!" he continued as younger Sirius drank some pumpkin juice and the two older Marauders realized what was happening. "I've discovered, I'm in love….with James Potter!"

Younger Sirius' juice came out all over Frank Longbottom as the room filled with gasps.

"You want proof?" Lily said. "I'm not being controlled. James! Stand up."

Lily stood up next to James and they pulled into a kiss. A few students fell out of their chairs at the sight. Not to mention a few laughing time traveling Marauders.

Lily and James pulled out and suddenly felt dizzy. Harry realized that they were about to faint and fall, and carefully helped them down.

"Sirius! Remus! Ron!" Harry said

The three (younger Sirius and Remus) were at his side in an instant just as Lily and James lost consciousness.

0000

James woke up in the hospital wing with Sirius, Remus, and Peter looking over him.

"You okay?" Sirius asked.

James nodded while holding his head.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

James merely looked around for Harry and the others as he sat up.

"They had to leave." Remus explained. "Harry wanted to stay longer, but he was needed in his own time. He left this message for you and Lily."

Remus handed James the parchment.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Thank you so much for these past two weeks. I feel more confident now. Try to keep the future the same. Even though it could be better, it's better the way it is in it's own way. Just know that no matter what happens, I will always love you guys. Also Remus, Sirius, and in his own way, Peter. _(A/N: He had to say that to keep the future from changing) _Also keep in mind that love is the strongest force we have. As long as there is love in the world, Voldemort will never win. I wish I could stay longer and say goodbye to you properly, but we will meet again. In both your future and mine. _

_Love, _

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Thanks for the family heritage information, Dad. _

James smiled.

"That's some boy you'll have." Remus said.

"Yeah." James agreed.

His smile dropped into a face of shock as his hand came to his throat.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Mirror. I NEED a Mirror!" James demanded.

"Okay?" Peter said as Sirius handed him the communication's mirror.

James looked in and saw his own male face looking at him.

"LILY!" James called climbing out of bed and running to his girlfriend opposite his own bed.

"Poppy won't be happy." Sirius observed.

"Lily! Wake up!" James exclaimed gently shaking his girlfriend.

"What happened?" Lily groaned.

"Lily!" James exclaimed. "Look at me!"

Lily opened her eyes and was fully awake when she saw James Potter smiling at her. She looked down at her own body and felt it. She joined in the smiling.

"It worked!" she exclaimed.

The two hugged.

"What just happened?" Peter asked.

The two lovebirds looked at each other and nodded.

"Guys." Lily said. "For the past month, you've been sharing a dorm room with me."

"WHAT?!"

0000

After they finished telling the story,

"No wonder our future selves were laughing their...our heads off." Sirius said as Lily was reading the letter.

"Well, at least there's hope." James said referring to the letter. "As long as there's love."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Sirius, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Remus walked through the portal they made and found themselves on Hogwarts' grounds the day after they left.

"Where have you been?!" Snape asked marching up to them as Sirius quickly transformed.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Remus said.

"Try me." Snape challenged.

"We got to see you as a teenager." Ron said. "1976."

"Oh?" Snape said as he recalled seeing two Potters that year. One left as soon as James and Lily started going out. "Well..."

"If you'll excuse me," Harry said interrupting Snape. "I REALLY need to go to the library."

Hermione quickly grabbed Harry's robe before he could escape. He was holding his mother underneath the buttoned up robe, so he tried not to drop her. Hermione put a hand to his forehead.

"Harry?" Ron asked. "Did you just say that you were going to the LIBRARY?"

"Yeah."

"I think Pomfrey would be more appropriate." Hermione said.

"Ah. There you are."

The group turned to see Dumbledore walking towards them.

"PROFESSOR!" the kids exclaimed.

"We need to talk." Remus told the headmaster. "I found a downfall with your little arrangement with Snape teaching Harry Occulmency."

"What might that be?" Snape said.

"What would Voldemort say if Harry mastered it?" Remus challenged. "He'd know that Snape was teaching him. What's to keep Voldemort from believing that Snape is working for you?"

"Excellent point." Moody said.

"Unknown to them," Harry whispered to his mother trough his robe. "I've mastered it thanks to you and Dad. Don't answer."

He took the opportunity to sneak off.

0000

Once he got to the library, he set him mother on the ground.

"Okay. You said it yourself. You know the library better than anyone. Surely there's a book on this."

She yipped and ran in a direction. Harry chased after her.

After a few minutes, he found himself in the restricted section. Lily had her front legs on the first shelf as if trying to get up. James flew out of the pocket and, understanding Lily, flew up to the right book. He knocked it off and Harry caught it.

**POWER OF THE HEIRS**

Harry opened it up. He looked up and another book caught his eye. He grabbed it and placed it in the first book.

00000

"Okay." Harry said to his parents in the Shrieking Shack that night. "You know what to do."

As soon as the light of the full moon touched them, they closed their eyes and concentrated.

POP

The fox was now a woman in her thirties with red hair and green eyes.

"Mum!" Harry exclaimed as she started to open her eyes. He embraced her before she could examine herself.

"Harry?" she asked. "Oh my Baby!"

She returned the embrace.

"That's what you meant about the love." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey!" a familiar male voice said. "What about me?"

Harry and Lily loosed their grasps on each other, and turned to a now fully human James.

"Dad." Harry said as he ran to hug James.

"Are you nuts?" James asked still hugging his son. "Didn't you know that Moony hadn't left yet?"

"What do you think I was doing all day while you two were resting?" Harry asked waving the restricted book in his father's face.

**TO BE AN ANIMAGUS IN LESS THAN A DAY**

"What gives?" James asked. "The one we used was two years. Your mother found one for two weeks."

"The point is," Harry said. "I'm a multimagus."

"You are your father's son." Lily said. "I couldn't be any more proud of you."

"But…what about fifth year?" Harry asked. "You said that you'd rather date the squid than Dad."

"Well," Lily said. "I didn't know the extent of Snape's treatment of James in private."

Flashback

"_Hey Potter!" Snape called after Lily in James' body._

"_What do you want?" Lily asked. She was still angry about the Mudblood comment._

"_I'm just wondering how you liked my uncle's little gift summer before last?" Snape said with a sneer. "I never asked you."_

"_Remind me, what gift?"_

"_That special curse he placed on you." Snape said. "I suppose you would like to forget the effects of the Cruciatus."_

_Lily managed to stop a gasp. _

"_Remind me." Snape continued. "how many days did it take you to recover?"_

"_I…I don't remember." She said as she realized something._

_She had been feeling surges of pain from time to time while in James' body._

"_Then I guess you don't remember what was said before the curse struck." Snape said. "About how I wanted you and your friends to suffer."_

"_WHAT?!" Lily asked almost forgetting herself and starting to go for the wand. Luckily for Snape, Remus and Sirius saw what was happening._

"_He's not worth it." Remus said trying to hold Lily back._

"_What did you say to him?" Sirius demanded from Snape._

_They saw, but didn't hear._

"_Nothing." Snape said and walked away._

End Flashback

"So THAT'S the story." Harry said.

Silence.

"So, who wants to give Padfoot and Moony heart attacks?" James asked.

0000

The werewolf and grim-like dog were exploring the forest once more. Remus had taken the wolfsbane, but was going around grounds for old times sake. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the grass. Sirius was prepared to defend whoever was crazy enough to get near a werewolf.

A fox and a black unicorn appeared. There was something odd about the animals. Then there was more rustling. A stag appeared behind the two animals. The dog was shocked as the werewolf went up to each animal and sniffed them.

The fox was first. It was barely recognizable, but recognizable all the same. The unicorn was again familiar, but wasn't placeable.

The stag, on the other hand, was. It was Prongs. The wolf knew that scent anywhere. Once the werewolf was convinced, the dog whined as if having trouble believing. The stag trotted over to the dog and nudged it with its muzzle. Then the dog jumped on the stag playfully and the three friends started playing. A few minutes later, the unicorn and fox joined in.

00000

The next morning,

Remus woke up as a human. He looked around and smiled at the dog. He then turned and saw the stag, unicorn, and fox. He had no idea about the unicorn and fox, but he knew that stag. He placed a hand on the stag's back to feel to see if it was real.

It was.

"Padfoot!" Remus said trying to wake the dog up.

POP

"Five more minutes, Moony." Sirius groaned still half asleep.

"Pronglet has your wand." He tried.

"Harry! Give me back my wan…Moony!" Sirius said getting up and looking for the baby.

"Couldn't resist." Moony said motioning towards the three new members.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked. "But…how?"

"I have no idea." Moony said taking a closer look at the unicorn. He gasped. "He didn't."

"Who didn't do what?" Sirius asked still gaping at Prongs.

Remus grabbed the dog animagus' head and pointed it in the direction just left of the horn.

"He didn't." Sirius gasped when he saw the lightning mark right next to the horn.

"I wonder…" Remus said looking at the fox then said loudly. "Padfoot! I TOLD you not to wear your leather jacket around the baby! Now Harry's thrown up all over you!"

The fox woke up and POP turned into Lily who was frantically looking around for the baby. When she realized she was tricked, she whacked the two Marauders.

"Missed you too." Sirius said to her while rubbing his head. "I spend twelve years in Azkaban, two years on the run for you and Prongs and THIS is the thanks I get?"

"That was for laughing at me and James in our time of need." Lily told him as she hugged the two.

"Why didn't you tell us at the time? Why did you wait until after?" Sirius asked a question that he never got around to asking as he returned the hug.

POP

"Because I knew that you'd tease us to our dying days." James told his friends after he transformed.

"Got that right, Prongsette." Sirius teased even though there were tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Prongs! About the switch."

"It's not your fault." James said as he hugged his best friend "Did I hear you right? Twelve years in Azkaban and two years on the run?"

"Yeah." Sirius said. "You are looking at the first ever Azkaban escapee. Without help, thank you."

"Impressive." James said clearly impressed. "Why?"

"Why the escape?"

"Why those bloody idiots at the ministry put you there?" James said.

The unicorn woke up, got up, and started for the forest.

"Stop right there, Harry James Potter." Remus said.

The unicorn stopped.

POP

Harry timidly turned to face the adults

"I…I thought you needed some time alone." Harry said.

"We will have plenty of time for that." Lily said motioning towards her son to join them.

"So, how are you alive?" Remus asked his supposed dead best friend.

"Potter Family Secret" James said.

"Prongs." They warned.

"You can't tell a soul." James said.

"Marauder swear." They said.

He then whispered something. Sirius and Remus' eyebrows went up.

"Impressive." Sirius said.

"C'mon guys." Lily said to the boys. "Let's go to the castle."

The adults got up from the ground. Harry wrapped his arms around his parents as Sirius and Remus got on the other side of James. Together, they walked towards the castle to give everyone heart attacks. And perhaps play a few pranks on Snape.

The End

A/N: Okay. I know what everyone wants. You want a sequel with everyone's reaction to the revival of Lily and James. I suddenly got writer's block for this story before writing the last piece of dialogue and the last paragraph, so what I did was finish up the story and I will put the rest of it in the sequel. I don't know when that will be, so just keep an eye out.

By the way, I haven't forgotten Heir of Hogwarts.


End file.
